sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth the Hedgehog
(Important Note: Although flaming and making fun of this character is acceptable, since she has been moved to the shame board, other rules still apply. Swearing, NSFW images, and anything else that break the rules are still not allowed here. Do not break the rules if you don't wish to be banned.) Princess Elizabeth the Hedgehog is one of the Mary-Sue clan. She used to be the ruler of the entire East side of Mobius. However, Cythan Algato took down her entire kingdom in half an hour. Visit her offical wiki for more Elizabeth awesomeness: http://elizabeththehedgie.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth-the-Hedgie_Wiki FOR KAWAII DESU CHAN PURPOSES Not to mention her OTHER WIKI: http://elizabeththehedgehog.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth-the-Hedgehog_Wiki FOR VR SRS PURPOSES YES SHE HAS TWO WIKIS WHATTTT-- However she is now banned from all of Wikia so now her wikis are run by her enemies. Such irony. Much wow. Age: 15320000000 (Looks 17) Sexuality: Lesbian Alignment: Chaotic Evil Voice Actor/Actress: Rebecca Bielinski( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJpX1NAvvzg ) Relationship Status: Taken by Rebecca Bielinski(The real OG rapper), Chris-Chan, Rouge, etc. Quotes "I'm as strong as an ant! If an ant was this big!" "They made eye contact with me!" (Why she hates homosexuals) "I am the thing that flaps in the night! I am the super sandwich hope of the universe! I am PRINCESS ELIZABETH, AND YOU WILL MAKE ME DINNER!" (Elizabeth's catchphrase) WOTP quotes: Category:Shame Board Category:Mary Sues 'Backstory' Following in the footsteps of her vile parents, Princess Elizabeth was a cruel, cold-hearted ruler. She ruled East Mobius with an iron fist, and showed no sympathy for her poor subjects. She hated gay people with a burning passion, and often told them to go kill themselves. However, when she learned of the scientific genius of Professor Technik, she decided that she would use him to her advantage. Breaking into his lab on North Island, she threatened to kill him if he didn't make her a Mind Control Cannon. Upon learning that three heroes were vacationing on the island, she told him to pretend he was evil "SO THOSE PESKY HEROES DON'T DISTURB MY PLANS TO RID THE PLANET OF GAYS!" Technik pretended to be evil, secretly leading the heroes to Elizabeth's hideout in space. After the final battle with Technik, she walked out, furious, exclaiming, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS! YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU CAN'T GET RID OF 2 UGLY HEDGEHOGS AND A... THING?!" Alphus laughed, Cythan rolled his eyes, and ES looked ready to strangle Elizabeth. Alphus then said, "So you set this all up, professor! You just pretended to be evil while at the same time leading us to the REAL villain's hideout!" Elizabeth then screamed in rage, yelling "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" But the heroes and Technik weren't having that. They defeated her in a climatic showdown in space with the added power of the Chaos Emeralds. She was sent to Prison Island for her crimes against the world, and the heroes parted ways. However... she somehow escaped Prison Island, sneaking back to her kingdom. However, when she made the terrible mistake of hurting Karissa LeBlanc (Catswolves4life's character), the girlfriend of the legendary archmagus, Cythan Algato, Cythan single-handedly invaded her kingdom after many requests to do so, destroying everything and saving the poor, oppressed citizens under her rule. Upon arriving at her terrible excuse for a castle, he quickly took out her Shadow recolor of a boyfriend, before fighting her in an epic battle in which he was ultimately the victor, using the powers of Nightmare and Xon combined. She was presumably erased from existence, as no trace of her could be found after the battle. Cythan went home, leaving the now-free citizens to start anew. When 2015 started, she found a cute guy named Christian Weston Chandler, the love of her life. She cheated on everyone for him, and they had Sonichu X Elizabeth babies. Sonichu is a pedophile only for Elizabeth. Everyone is jealous of them now, but not Cythan. He couldn't care less if they were together. Elizabeth now rules the kingdom of Mary Sues, and is married to Rebecca Bielinski, Shrek, Fiona, Rouge, and Chris-Chan. 'Allies' She has none except for Rebecca Bielinski and Chris-Chan AKA Sonichu, everybody hates her xD 'Enemies' Pretty much everyone, except Static the Porcupine, Rebecca Bielinski and Mary Sue the Hedgehog. 'Theme songs' Theme songs are these 3 songs to the right: Personality Princess Elizabeth is an evil, pathetic excuse for royalty, who believes she is immortal. However, as immortality is only granted by Xon himself, this was not the case for her. Her lovers include Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sadik the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman and herself. But her second biggest lover that she has almost the most sexy-time with is Chris-Chan/Sonichu. Proof: http://erin-x-chris.tumblr.com/ Her most sexy time lover is Rebecca Bielinski though, her main "bae". Trivia *Elizabeth is one of the main characters of Engagement to the Crystal King, and its prequel, Obsession of the Crystal King, which was deleted because it contained Elizabeth. * She is the villain of Krispina-The-Derp's two Christmas fanfictions. *She is on the shameboard so supposedly we can do whatever we want to her :D (within reason and the rules) * She is the actual main villain of ElectricSparx's fangame, Alphus Adventure. * She is the main villain of xXElectric-HybridXx's fanfic, 'Fall of East Mobius' * She is a side villain of User:WildgirlN's fangame; Random Game Thingy. In the game, she lived in a coffin, and was very upset when the main characters attempted to touch the coffin. She then attacked them with a bash hammer. Unfortunately, her low HP caused her to be destroyed in one blow. * She is the main villain of User:WildgirlN's fangame; To Defeat A Princess. She masquerades as a kind princess named Princess Lizabeth for most of the game, then ultimately reveals herself to be Elizabeth. In the end, she disappears into who-knows-where, after taking a poke at Cythan Algato ("It's a new year, and so am I, Cyclin!"). * She is an extra boss in the sidequest "You Don't Mess With An Archmagus" in Temporal Shift: Flow of Eternity. * Elizabeth qualified for the highest level Shame Board badge! * Elizabeth is actually going to be the example in User:Cleo Kress's rant on Mary-sues at Scratch * Elizabeth gets rekt in every game she appears in. I wonder why? *Her hair may or may not be based on a sock. It probably is. 'Fan-kids' *Princess Yokai the Hedgebat - Rouge X Elizabeth fanchild *Princess Kanpeki the Ogerhog - Shrek X Elizabeth fanchild *Princess Horā the Foxhog - Fiona X Elizabeth fanchild *Princess Eve the Hedgehog/Human hybrid - Topaz X Elizabeth fanchild * Princess Mary the Hedgebat - Rouge x Elizabeth fanchild * Mackenzie Tiffany Tatiana the Hedgehuman - Rebecca Bielinski x Elizabeth fanchild *Princess Rosela the Hedgehog - Amy Rose x Elizabeth fanchild Gallery Elizabeth VS Fiona.png|Elizabeth the Hedgehog vs Fiona Fox SadiBeth (Sadik X Elizabeth).png|Elizabeth and Sadik Chibi Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth's old design (chibi form) Elizabeth in Sonic X part 1.jpg|Elizabeth in Sonic X Elizabeth and Sadik Gacha.png|SadiBeth gachapons Bokkun and Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth manipulating Bokkun Elizabeth's Merhog form.png|Elizabeth (Merhog form) and Sadik's old designs Furry Doll Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth's old design on Furry Doll Maker Kawaii Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth's old design made with Sonic Character making game That's the spirit!.png|Sonic X screenshot Elizabeth edit YES! YEAH!!.png|Elizabeth's image on a Sonic RP site Elizabeth Commissioned Art.png|Elizabeth commission Eliz and rouge.png|By HalfHeartedQueen Category:Shame Board Category:Mary Sues